Intensity
by mrtysh
Summary: Despite his obvious indignation, Misaki simply chuckled. After all, he could save the most graphic intensity for the mattress. --Romantica Akihiko/Misaki yaoi oneshot, lemon, mild PWP.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Junjou Romantica no matter how hard I've wished. This is just FANfiction.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: My VERY FIRST Junjou Romantica oneshot with the Romantica pairing! Yay! Please enjoy.**

**WARNING: Lemon, yaoi, mild PWP. Proceed with caution.**

**

* * *

**

**Intensity**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

Misaki sighed as he untied yet another tie from his neck; he couldn't seem to find the one that was perfect for him. A blue and green plaid... no. Yellow and orange? Dear lord no.

...A voluptuous purple?

Hell yes. The vibrant hue complemented the deep gray of his suit and brought out his gorgeous green eyes. The white shirt acted as a subtle background and only enhanced his effective looks. His sleek brown hair was combed especially neatly and framed his features quite well.

Another sigh escaped him unwillingly. Misaki would prefer _not_ to have to attend the spring class-men's meeting, but it wouldn't end all too well if he skipped it. All it consisted of was a few people making speeches and the class-men themselves having to sit there like idiots and pretend to listen. Surely he could find something much better to do with his time.

Nevertheless, with one last glance in the mirror, Misaki left his room in the apartment. He walked out into the living room only to find Akihiko studying a manuscript intensely; his eyes seemingly boring holes into it.

Hearing the movement, he looked up from the papers. Tired blue eyes met young, enthusiastic green ones and, before even speaking, questioned Misaki. "Where are you going, Misaki?"

"I have to leave for the class-men's meeting, Usagi-san! I need to be on my way in about five minutes," Misaki answered. He said this because he planned to walk there.

"Oh... I could take you there if you like," Akihiko replied, setting the stack of papers onto the coffee table and standing up. He couldn't help but look Misaki over closely, approving of every single detail and etching that unforgettable image into his intricate mind.

"Oh, i-it's really fine, Usagi-san. I'll be there in time," he stammered, shaking his head repeatedly.

Akihiko smirked slyly and gruffly added, "No, really, let me take you."

Misaki gulped. He knew that smirk like the back of his hand, and the way Akihiko's voice had changed pitch suddenly... he saw what was coming.

Sure enough, Akihiko had ambled his way over to Misaki and backed him into a nearby wall. His left arm outstretched, he supported his weight by placing his hand on the wall and his right hand gripped the back of the younger man's neck possessively. He locked their lips with a definitive fervor to contain Misaki's persistent whines of protest.

"Usagi-san! P-Please..." Misaki whimpered. He just needed to make it to this meeting, but Akihiko had questionable motives. A gasp escaped him as his ear was nibbled on and his tie was quickly being loosened. As it was discarded and tossed to the floor, the buttons on his jacket and shirt were undone.

"_Usagi-san_! Enough of that!" His indignation was simply ignored. Misaki tried to shove the older man off of him, to no avail. With age comes brute strength apparently.

The bursts of intense pleasure would surely be the very cause of his utter and complete demise. Akihiko wasted no time in inviting himself onto the vast premises of Misaki's chest and slightly pausing to kiss between his nipples. A swift hand brushed ever so gently against his sensitive stomach, eliciting a wanton moan.

_Fuck the meeting_, Misaki thought, bending lower to let Akihiko kiss him again; only this time he didn't struggle. He let himself melt into the passionate mood like ice in hot water.

Seeing that Misaki had finally thrown in the towel, Akihiko completely discarded the shirt his lover wore. Not in the least bit hesitant, he hastily tugged off his own gray house-shirt and tossed it atop Misaki's. His eager hands traced the curves and muscles of the chest before him; he marveled at its striking alluringness and the way Misaki quivered suddenly under his soft, taunting touches.

"Ah!" Misaki yelped; Akihiko had slid his hand inside his pants, awakening his member. With each stroke brought a deep inhalation. Wishing for better leverage, Akihiko lowered himself and Misaki to the cold tile floor. He sat Misaki against the wall and watched as his lover kicked off his shoes and unzipped his unnecessary pants. The soft moan he emitted as he pulled them and his boxers off made Akihiko want to take him right then, but he didn't want to hurt Misaki too much.

He closed the distance and placed tender kisses on Misaki's neck. Without repression, Akihiko reached down and rubbed Misaki's hard length. Misaki squirmed and whimpered at the pleasant torture.

Akihiko couldn't help but smirk. "Do you like it when I touch you there, Misaki? Do you want me to be rough with you?" Without waiting for an answer, he moved away from the bruised skin of Misaki's neck and latched onto a pert, pink nipple; teeth first. The hand that wasn't teasing down below pinched and twisted the other one vivaciously.

Giving the nipple one last lick, Akihiko trailed quick, heated kisses down Misaki's trembling exterior, pausing above his stiff shaft. His lust-filled blue eyes gazed into half-lidded green ones before he ran his long, moist tongue along the length in a painfully slow manner.

A deep crimson blush dusted Misaki's cheeks and he squinted his eyes as Akihiko began encasing his member completely and effectively; his breath had hitched and he swore he could feel himself begin to sweat.

Not much later, Misaki manage to shout, "U-Usagi-san! ...Aaaahnn... I'm so close...nngh..." in between his incoherent mutters of pleasure. The familiar coiling was constricting his innermost muscles, and he could hardly bear it!

Akihiko, however, was unrelenting. He wanted his lover to _cover _his face with the sweet fluid of release.

"_Usagi-san_!!" Misaki screamed, his cum coating Akihiko's mouth and face as he wished. He watched, breathing heavily, as his older lover cleaned off his face completely, willingly swallowing every last drop of the appeasing substance. His normally emotionless features glittered with a newfound desire to dominate Misaki all over again.

With a low, guttural groan, Akihiko stood up and unzipped his own black pants and took them off with his boxers, revealing his throbbing erection. Kneeling, he lifted Misaki from where he was slacked on the wall and locked their lips passionately for a few short kisses. In a raucous whisper, he added, "You know the routine..."

Misaki nodded tersely. He laid obediently on his back on the cold floor, spreading his legs wide. Akihiko then proceeded to offer his right hand to him, which he took deep in his throat, thus slicking the long fingers in preparation. Akihiko withdrew his hand and deeply inserted a finger into Misaki, making sure to touch every inch of his insides before brushing up against his prostate suddenly, evoking a wail.

Upon the addition of another finger, Misaki was writhing in absolute satisfaction, his cheeks pink still. His breath hitched with each rough, abusing touch to his prostate. Finally, a third finger was included, stretching him ever so much further.

Shortly after, Akihiko removed his fingers and suckled on each digit, relishing in the familiar taste of his lover. He used the warm saliva to coat the tip of his erection generously. "Are you ready, Misaki?"

Misaki only nodded in response. Akihiko pulled toward him a bit, positioning himself. Slowly and carefully, he slid inside of his lover. At the same speed, he pulled out and pushed back in again; smoothly and calmly.

"Usagi-san! _Fuck _me! P-Please!" Misaki blushed deeply, but the atrociously slow movement was driving him more insane than he already was. To reassure both of them, Misaki pulled himself up and wrapped his forearms around Akihiko's neck and below his shoulders.

Akihiko definitely didn't need telling twice. It was as if that one pleading request had set off a time bomb. Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust into Misaki, nailing the prostate full-on. Approving greatly of the strangled and wanton sound that escaped his lover, he quickened his pace tenfold.

They began their ultimate chorus of moans, grunts, and intense breathing that even a hibernating bear wouldn't be able to sleep through. Had they any close neighbors that decided to go to sleep at such an early hour, they were awake now. Neither cared at all, though. The only thought that occurred to either of them was the short road to release and how much they had both been looking forward to it.

Once again, Akihiko set in with a terribly malicious but somehow extremely pleasurable pace; he would pull out agonizingly slowly but thrust back with all the force he could muster. Each time he would pierce Misaki in a way that made him want to bite his own tongue off from the overall _intensity _of it all.

"I'm, nnnghhaaaahaaa r-really close, Usagi-san..." Misaki's voice was hoarse and strained; he barely had any breath left.

Akihiko nodded and reverted to the faster pace, the same coiling feeling settling in. As they neared the end of their road, Misaki dug his fingernails sharply into his lover's back, leaving small indents as a memory of their activity.

With an _even louder _shout of each other's names, Akihiko and Misaki met their ever so anticipated blissful release together. Misaki's cum was spread evenly on both of their chests, while Akihiko filled Misaki so much some of the substance drizzled onto the floor.

Pulling out, Akihiko collapsed in heap beside Misaki, panting uncontrollably. The two swore they had never been so tired in their lives... but, thinking back to previous demonstrations of life's natural process, they were grateful they had the floor to lay on.

Several minutes later after they had eventually caught their breaths and calmed down considerably, Akihiko managed to shakily stand and pull Misaki up with him. Not caring about the light that would be left on all night, he led Misaki by the hand to his own bedroom. Barely taking notice of any of the current surroundings, he pulled Misaki toward the bed and laid him down under the messy covers and followed suit on the other side of the bed, taking great care in wrapping one arm around Misaki's waist.

Almost instantly as Akihiko sank into his bed, he could have closed his eyes and slept. He barely managed to whisper softly, "I love you, Misaki... Good night," before falling into a peaceful slumber filled with dreams of his special, amazing lover.

**;~;**

Eyelids fluttered as they came into contact with bright, natural sunlight. The green pupils came into focus on the ceiling of a room... Misaki lay in a tangle of covers in the middle of Akihiko's bed, rapidly remembering how he had gotten there the night before. Extending his stiff limbs out some, he sat up in the bed and stood from it, yawning openly.

A quick glance at the digital clock on the bedside table told him the precise reason for Akihiko's absence. It read ten thirty-four in the morning, and even on Sundays Akihiko couldn't bear sleeping so late. Misaki feared to think what kind of food his lover had prepared in the kitchen...

Somewhat clumsily, Misaki made his way out of Akihiko's room and back into the living room. Here, his orginal intent had been to check on Akihiko, but he had spotted a completely sequenced manuscript right under his nose. He simply _had _to see how embarrassing it was this time.

**Akihiko Usami**

**INTENSITY**

_*Featuring the ever-so-brilliant... Misaki Takahashi and Akihiko Usami!_

His eyes widened to match the size of saucers as he caught a line of erotic text on some page or other: _"Usagi-san! Fuck me! P-Please!" Misaki blushed deeply, but the atrociously slow movement was driving him more insane_...

Well, he had seen more graphic from Akihiko. He was somewhat surprised that it wasn't continued further.

Despite his obvious indignation, Misaki simply chuckled. After all, he could save the most graphic intensity for the mattress.

* * *

**A/N: AND cut!! DAMN!!! That took a long time. BUT! Well, I actually like it fairly well. I mean, it's my first Junjou fic! I get props for that, right? XD**

**Please Review~! =D**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
